Der Abschlussball
by Fantaghiro
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel. Sie erzählt von Lois Lanes Leben unmittelbar bevor sie nach Smallville kam.


„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir das antust", rief Lois wütend. Captain Brandon, der neben ihr stand, stieß überrascht die Luft aus. Er hatte wohl noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so respektlos mit General Lane redete – aber bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er ja auch dessen Tochter nicht gekannt.

„Das ist mein letztes Wort, Lo", antwortete der General. „Brandon fährt dich zum Abschlussball hin, bleibt im Saal um ein Auge auf dich zu haben, und fährt dich dann wieder nach Hause."

„Und was genau denkst du passiert, wenn ich ohne Eskorte gehe? Dass Richard mir Rohypnol einflößt und mich anschließend mit seinen zehn besten Freunden vergewaltigt?" Lois versuchte, weiter zu kämpfen, doch sie wusste längst, dass sie verloren hatte – niemand gewann einen Streit mit ihrem Vater, schon gar nicht sie.

„Du kannst natürlich auch hier bleiben", meinte der General selbstgefällig. Lois warf ihm einen letzten zornigen Blick zu, packte ihre Handtasche und stürmte dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihr Date schon auf sie wartete.

Lois hatte Richard White vor genau einem Monat kennengelernt. Sie war damals gerade auf dem Weg in die Stadt gewesen, als sie am Straßenrand einen Wagen bemerkte, und einen jungen Mann, der sich unglaublich ungeschickt beim Reifenwechseln anstellte. Lois hatte angehalten, ihm kurz zugesehen, ihn lauthals ausgelacht und ihm schließlich geholfen. Aus Dankbarkeit hatte er sie auf einen Kaffee eingeladen, und Lois hatte Kaffe noch nie widerstehen können.

Als sie nun das Zimmer betrat stand er vom Sofa auf und bei seinem Anblick verschwand alle Wut, die Lois empfunden hatte, da war nur noch dieses angenehme Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

Oooooooooooo

„Es tut mir so unglaublich Leid", sagte Lois, als sie langsam zu tanzen begannen.

„Meinst du wegen der Paranoia deines Vaters?" fragte Richard und zog sie enger an sich. Lois kicherte, als sie den misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, den Captain Brandon ihnen zuwarf, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Richards Schulter.

„Aber ich habe einen Plan", flüsterte sie. „Du tust jetzt so, als würdest du aufs Klo gehen, und im Waschraum wartest du auf mich."

„Was genau hast du vor?"

„Lass dich überraschen", sagte Lois, trat einen Schritt zurück und warf ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu. In diesem Moment verliebte Richard White sich in Lois Lane.

Oooooooooooo

Richard warf erneut einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Neun Minuten. Genau neun Minuten stand er nun schon im Waschraum und fragte sich, ob Lois wohl je auftauchen würde. Da ging plötzlich das Fenster auf und ihr lachendes Gesicht erschien. „Na komm schon", sagte sie. „Willst du deine Zeit mit mir verbringen oder damit, High-School Jungs beim Pinkeln zuzusehen?"

Behände kletterte Richard nach draußen. „Das ist also dein Plan? Wir schleichen uns hinten rum aus der Schule?"

„Und ich habe sogar für ein Fluchtfahrzeug gesorgt." Lois hielt ihm einen Autoschlüssel vor die Augen.

„Du bist unglaublich", sagte Richard und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein scharfes „Miss Lane!" hinter sich. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten Captain Brandon, der erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einer angreifenden Bulldogge aufwies.

„Schnell weg hier!" schrie Lois, packte Richards Hand und rannte los. Der Captain verfolgte sie, doch Richard und Lois waren schneller. Keine Minute später saßen sie in einem Auto und fuhren mit quietschenden Reifen davon.

Lois warf einen letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel und lachte, als sie sah, wie der Captain umdrehte und zu seinem eigenen Wagen lief, dessen Autoreifen zerschnitten waren. Er würde sie nie einholen.

Als sie einige Zeit später auf einer kleinen Aussichtsplattform weit über den Lichtern der Stadt parkten, sah Richard sie bewundernd an. „Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang von einem Mädchen wie dir geträumt", sagte er offen.

„Das beweist, dass du Geschmack hast", sagte Lois und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen. „Aber hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du immer davon geträumt hast, Pilot zu werden?"

„Das auch. Sobald ich mit dem College fertig bin, mache ich die Ausbildung dazu." Er begann langsam, ihren Nacken zu küssen.

„Ich mag Männer, die fliegen können", murmelte Lois und half ihm aus seinem Jackett. „Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir dieses Gespräch am Rücksitz weiterführen? Der sieht viel bequemer aus."

„Wenn dein Vater je davon erfährt, lässt er mich an die Wand stellen und erschießen", sagte Richard. Doch trotz seiner Worte war er schon dabei, nach hinten zu klettern.

„Ich werde dich vor ihm beschützen." Mit diesen Worten gesellte sich Lois zu ihm.

Oooooooooooo

In ihrem Traum flog Lois unter einem Sternenhimmel über Metropolis hinweg. Häuser, Autos, Menschen – alles war so unbedeutend klein, dass sie es kaum erkennen konnte, nur der Globus auf der Spitze des Daily Planet Gebäudes war klar und deutlich zu sehen.

Lois flog so frei wie ein Vogel, sie brauchte dazu noch nicht einmal ein Flugzeug. Sie brauchte nur ihn. Doch wer war er? Der Mann an ihrer Seite, der ihre Hand fest in seiner hielt und ihr alle Wunder zeigte, an die sie nie geglaubt hatte.

„Ich bin immer in deiner Nähe", hörte sie seine Stimme sagen und drehte langsam den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, als –

Oooooooooooo

Erschrocken setzte Lois sich auf. Die Morgensonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und mit einem Schlag wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Nacht im Auto verbracht hatte. Ihr Vater war bestimmt schon verrückt vor Angst. Das hatte sie nicht gewollte. Ihre Absicht war ganz allein eine kleine Rebellion gegen seine Übervorsicht gewesen. Schnell rüttelte sie Richard wach, der halb neben halb unter ihr lag, und binnen weniger Minuten befanden sie sich auf dem Heimweg.

Oooooooooooo

Sobald Lois das Haus betreten hatte, begab si sich auf direktem Weg in die Küche. Wie erwartet saß der General dort am Tisch, eine Tasse Kaffee vor ihm, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Daddy, es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Wirklich, ich-" Sie brach ab, als er den Kopf hob, um sie anzuschauen. Er sah furchtbar aus; sie hatte ihn noch nie so mitgenommen erlebt.

„Lois, setz dich, Kleines", sagte er mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme. Sie kam seiner Aufforderung umgehend nach. Ihr Herz schien sich plötzlich zusammen zuziehen und Angst griff nach ihr. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich so gefühlt, als sie von der Krankheit ihrer Mutter erfahren hatte.

„Etwas Schreckliches ist mit deiner Kusine passiert", sagte der General und ergriff die Hand seiner Tochter. „Chloe ist tot."


End file.
